LA historia de Kisame e Itachi
by pixi-ice
Summary: YAOI. KISAITA.SASODEI.  LA HISTORIA DE KISAME E ITACHI. itachi y kisame están saliendo y Itahci quiere hacerlo con él pero kisame se niega. ¿qué intentará Itachi hacer para conseguirlo? ¿qué pensara Kisame que hace con Deidara? aORA SI Q CAPITULO 5! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: naruto no es mío, pero soñar es gratis.

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI BOYXBOY. KISAMEXITACHI.

Otras parejas: sasodei, Kakuhidan y Peinkonan

EL NIÑO

Cuando Itachi se unió a Akatsuki Orochimaru le perseguía a todos lados y el pobre chico ya no sabía cómo librarse de él.

Pein le presentó a su compañero, Kisame y el chico no puedo evitar sentir algo por él.

Ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo, el siempre era frio con todos menos con Kisame.

-Kisame, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-preguntó Itachi

-¿Qué dices niño? Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo que perder-dijo Kisame ( )

Orochimaru, no se sabe de dónde, apareció de detrás de Itachi.

-si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo tu y yo, Itachi-san-dijo Orochimaru

Itachi solo bufó y se alejó del hombre.

Kisame mientras trataba de ignorar a Itachi, ya que este era muy joven, pero cuando le vio entrar por la puerta le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Itachi seguía intentado evitar y escaparse de Orochimaru y comenzaba una enemistad con Sasori, el chico que jamás salía de la marioneta, ni se dejaba ver.

Itachi cada vez perseguí más de cerca a Kisame.

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Deja de SEgUIRME NIÑO!-le dijo molesto el tiburón.

Itachi se quedó en Shock y Kisame continuó con su camino.

Itachi empezó a sentir como por primera vez en mucho tiempo lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Kisame…-susurraba el Uchiha-Yo lo siento… siento ser una molestia para ti.

Itachi estaba más cabreado y frio de los normal.

-oye Itachi…-le dijo el marionetista

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi

-te rechazó la novia-rio Sasori (yo quiero mucho a Sasori no es que le odie ni nada)

Itachi Apretó los puños.

-mas te vale callarte Pinocho-dijo Itachi

-¿y si no qué? Maldita comadreja

Los dos chicos se retaban con la mirada hasta que uno habló.

-SI tanto quieres pelear… no veo el inconveniente-dijo el moreno

Itachi y Sasori estuvieron peleando mucho tiempo, y Itachi fue el peor parado de todo esto, ya que tenía menos experiencia que Sasori, aún así consiguió dañar a Sasori, o al menos a sus marionetas.

AL final de la pelea Itachi no puedo más y cayó al suelo mal herido, Sasori solo sonrió y se fue.

Itachi trató de arrastrarse hasta la guarida pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Kisame pasaba por el lugar de la pelea yendo de vuelta a la base Akatsuki, cuando vio a un niño moreno malherido tirado en el suelo, y preocupado se arrodillo junto a él.

-Itachi, Itachi ¿estás bien?-preguntó conmocionado Kisame

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi-yo lo sient…

Itachi se desmayó, el mayor, preocupado lo llevó en brazos hasta la base Akatsuki susurrándole al oído que se iba a poner bien, que todo saldría bien.

Kisame tumbó a Itachi sobre la cama de su habitación, y le trajo un vaso de agua, por si el chico despertaba.

Kisame no sabía demasiado sobre curar así que decidió ponerle tiritas (XD) y dejarlo reposar.

Al día siguiente Itachi despertó, y pensó que había muerto, porque sobre la cama de Kisame con este mirándolo fijamente.

-Ki…Sa…m…

EL tiburón lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de él joven.

-Sh… tranquilo no hagas esfuerzos.

Itachi le hizo caso. Puede que las heridas le dolieran demasiado como para estar muerto.

Inmediatamente Itachi recordó lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-preguntó enfadado Kisame más para si mismo que esperando una respuesta. Kisame acarició con cuidado de no hacerle daño al chico su mejilla y colocó lejos de su preciosa cara mechones de su pelo.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido por el gesto.

-Sa… Sasori

Kisame se sorprendió ante la respuesta, y se fue a buscar al chico marionetista para que pagara caro sus acciones.

Kisame se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a darle su merecido.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi agarrándolo de la bata para que no se fuera-por favor, Quédate

Le dijo con voz suplicante Itachi, así que como negarse.

Kisame decidió dejar su venganza para otro momento, quizás para el momento en el que Sasori quisiera a alguien y así hacerle sentir peor.

Kisame se sentó de nuevo junto a Itachi, y este se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi despertó y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a Kisame, así que en cuanto se revolvió en la cama Kisame lo miró y preguntó.

-Itachi-san ¿ya estas despierto?

Itachi se lazó sobre Kisame dejando a este sorprendido

-me gustas, te quiero-dijo sin pensárselo dos veces Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXAÑOS DESPUESXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya había nuevos miembros en la organización, entre ellos un joven del que estaba enamorado Sasori, uno rubio con pinta de mujer, llamado Deidara.

Kisame pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para su venganza.

Itachi y Kisame hacía ya un tiempo que eran novios.

Kisame entró en su habitación esa noche planeando su venganza contra Sasori, y nada más cerrar la puerta, notó una sombra sobre su cama.

AL fijarse más vio a Itachi que tenía pinta de acabar de salir de la ducha, porque estaba mojado y solo llevaba una toalla que lo cubría hasta las rodillas, y se encontraba en un postura sugerente.

Kisame se sintió morir ante la imagen de aquel precioso joven que lo era todo para él en esa postura.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi-¿quieres tumbarte conmigo un rato?-le preguntó dulcemente

Kisame no podía articular palabra, simplemente hizo lo que el chico le había dicho y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Itachi acercándose peligrosamente a Kisame.-¿no me deseas?-preguntó cogiendo la mano de Kisame y pasándola por su desnudo y mojado pecho y abdomen.

Kisame no iba a poder aguantar mucho esa tortura, y el colmo fue que mientras decía eso, notó que Itachi estaba muy sonrojado y mirando avergonzado, mientras que la mano que sujetaba la suya temblaba un poco, se veía más adorable y lindo de lo normal.

-Itachi… no creo que esto sea posible pero te diré que…. Este más hermoso de lo normal

Itachi sonrió como solo lo hacía para Kisame y se sonrojó aún más.

Kisame sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió con delicadeza la mano de Itachi y la besó, subiendo por su brazo, hombro cuello, mejilla y labios.

-no podemos-dijo de repente Kisame dejando de besarle

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido Itachi.

-porque-dijo Kisame alejándose de él-eres demasiado delicado

-mentira, he aguantado muchas cosas-se quejó Itachi

Kisame se sentó en la cama e Itachi se sentó de lado en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kisame.

-Qué bonito eres-dijo Kisame mirándolo.

Kisame había decidido que para no hacer sentirse mal al chico lo iba a alagar, y de todas formas no se iba a inventar nada.

-pareces un ángel, tan adorable, y delicado como porcelana

Itachi iba a interrumpir para quejarse por decir que estaba hecho de porcelana, pero los labios de Kisame lo callaron en un corto beso.

-tan perfecto-dijo Kisame acariciando su mejilla-realmente eres todo un niño

-NO soy un niño-protesto el moreno abrazándose fuertemente a Kisame.

-lo que tú digas-dijo el tiburón pasando su mano por el pelo de Itachi.

Poco a poco, el Uchiha se fue quedando dormido.

Kisame lo recostó en la cama y tapó con las sabanas.

-qué bonito…-le susurró Kisame al oído antes de dormirse junto a él.

Al día siguiente, Kisame se levantó antes que Itachi, aun que presupuesto antes lo vistió porque nadie más que él debía verlo de esa forma.

Luego salió y se encontró con Deidara y Sasori.

Sasori estaba ignorando a Deidara como hacía de costumbre.

Cuando Kisame llegó fue directamente a por Deidara

-Hola rubio-dijo antes de pegarle un puñetazo.

Deidara cayó al suelo.

Sasori corrió hasta él para abrazarlo y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿estás bien Dei?

Si definitivamente Sasori iba a saber lo que era sufrir.

-¿Qué haces?-le gritó el marionetista-no te atrevas a tocarle-le advirtió-si tiene que pegar a alguien pégame a mi

-¡no!-dijo Deidara colocándose delante de Sasori-no le hagas caso-dijo Deidara

Kisame iba a golpear a Deidara de nuevo mientras Sasori trataba de tirar de él hacia otro lado, entonces se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma Deidara le recordaba a Itachi, y no podía pegarle, pero si a Sasori.

Así que golpeó fuertemente a Sasori quien calló al suelo.

-Sasori-dijo Deidara tirándose al suelo junto a Sasori para abrazarlo de manera protectora.

Esos chicos se defendían el uno al otro.

Kisame se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía pegar a Sasori por la mirada de los ojos de Deidara.

Era una mirada triste como la que vio en los ojos de Itachi el día que lo encontró tirado mal herido.

Kisame se retiró a buscar a Itachi, para ver si seguía dormido, y Deidara se quedó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori-mocoso… ¿Cómo crees que dejaría que te hicieran daño?

Deidara se limito a besar al pelirrojo

Continuó con el o no?¿


	2. venganza y amor

Advertencia: YAOI aunque es obvio que lo sabías ;) y OOC

Nota: oye realmente Itachi de Uke es TAAAAAAANN MONO! En cambio de Seme es todo un cabrón… sin ofender… je, je

**LA VENGANZA DE SASODEI **

Kisame volvió a la habitación y vio que Itachi seguía durmiendo con la capa de Akatsuki que le había puesto Kisame en un intento de vestirlo sin despertarlo.

Kisame pasó su mano por el pelo de Itachi acariciándolo.

-Hmm…-murmuró Itachi moviéndose en la cama.

-Sh…-dijo Kisame besando le la frente-duérmete…-le susurró cariñosamente acercando su boca al oído de este.

-Kisame…-susurró Itachi al sentir la respiración de Kisame cerca de su cuello.

Itachi iba a sentarse sobre la cama pero Kisame lo paró poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que se recostara sobre la cama.

-no te levantes… hoy no tenemos ninguna misión-le dijo Kisame

-entonces….-dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos y poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios haciéndole parecer más lindo aún.-vuelve a la cama conmigo…

Kisame iba a negarse pero la imagen del chico desnudo con solo una bata cubriéndole y con esa inocente mirada en la cara le hizo obedecerle.

El tiburón se tumbó al lado del moreno en la cama, y este último se abrazó a él.

-como negarme…-le dijo Kisame-eres demasiado bonito-dijo haciendo que Itachi se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Kisame.

-lo que yo decía…-susurró Kisame al ver su sonrojo.

**EN la habitación de DEIDARA y SASORI**

-¿por qué te pegó, Sasori, un?-preguntó Deidara tumbándose junto a su novio en la cama

-no se…-dijo Sasori poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dei acercándolo más a él-ahora que lo pienso…-dijo mirando al techo

Deidara levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarlo.

-¿sí?-preguntó el rubio

-hace años le pegué un paliza a Itachi…-dijo Sasori

-seguro que se lo tenía merecido, un-dijo Deidara apoyando su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo

-si…-dijo Sasori girando la cabeza para besar al rubio

-voy a vengarme-dijo Deidara levantándose de la cama.

-¿más venganza?-preguntó Sasori en tono aburrido

-Si-contestó el rubio

-pero luego ellos vendrán de nuevo a por ti-dijo Sasori preocupado-y no quiero que eso ocurra

-tranquilo, después de esto no nos volverán a hacer nada, un-dijo Deidara saliendo de la habitación.

**PLAN DE DEIDARA**

Después de haber conseguido medicamentos que servían a modo de somnífero en la botella de agua de Itachi suficientes para dormir a un caballo se retiró sonriendo junto a su novio.

Por suerte para ellos esa tarde tenían que salir a una misión, aunque claro, eso implicaría no ver el resultado de lo que habían hecho.

**ITACHI**

Itachi se despertó y se puso ropa encima, y se dirigió a beber agua, ya que se sentía con la garganta seca.

Kisame al notar que faltaba Itachi se levantó también en su búsqueda, y se lo en encontró apoyado contra la pared

-Itachi ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-yo… creo que el agua…-dijo Itachi antes de desmayarse

Kisame al ver que su novio se desmayaba corrió a su lado a sujetarlo antes de que se diera la cabeza contra el suelo, y milagrosamente lo consiguió.

-Itachi ¿Itachi?-dijo Kisame moviéndolo ligeramente por los hombros.

Kisame al ver que no respondía, lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama.

Después se fue a buscar a Pein pero como este no le hacía caso Konan se encargó.

-¿le pasaba algo a Itachi? ¿Está enfermo?

-no, que yo supiera.-dijo Kisame

-m… ¿tomo algo extraño?

-no solo agua creo…-dijo Kisame

-vale, pues quédate con él y comprueba que respira. Puede que lo envenenaran.

"ENVENENARAN" esa palabra aturdió a Kisame. ¿Quién podría querer envenenar a su lindo niño?

Konan abandonó la habitación y Kisame se tumbó junto a Itachi abrazándolo.

Las horas pasaron hasta que al fin Itachi se despertó.

-m… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kisame? ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó confundido Itachi.

Kisame estaba sobre la cama, con la espalda sobre la pared y con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama.

Itachi se tumbó sobre sus piernas abrazándolas.

-nada, descansa-dijo Kisame

Itachi se fue relajando y Kisame comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

-ves como solo eres un niño, eres demasiado delicado, si no te hubiera encontrado quien sabe que hubiera pasado.-dijo Kisame

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Itachi abriendo los ojos

Kisame se acercó y beso la cabeza de Itachi para luego volver a su posición.

-nada-dijo Kisame acariciando el pelo del más joven otra vez.-solo duérmete

"¿Quién podría querer envenenar a alguien así?" se preguntó Kisame.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Itachi despertó Kisame estaba dormido aún y decidió retomar su idea de él día anterior. Itachi le quitó la capa a Kisame sin despertarlo y levantó su camiseta para besar su musculoso abdomen.

Kisame se revolvió un poco en el sueño.

Itachi comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Kisame para después besar tímidamente te su cuello.

Itachi empezó a meter las manos debajo el pantalón de Kisame cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Kisame despertando.

-retomar lo de ayer-dijo Itachi tratando de besarlo pero Kisame lo detuvo.

-ya te dije que eras demasiado delicado como para eso, además te tienes que recuperar

-ya estoy recuperado-dijo Itachi consiguiendo besar los labios de Kisame.

-no, no lo estas-gruño el tiburón-y si lo estuvieras no podemos ya te lo he dicho.

-Kisame no soy delicado soy un poderoso…

-ya lo sé Itachi-le interrumpió Kisame acariciando su pelo.

Itachi se rindió antes el tacto del hombre mayor que él y murmuró algo en frustración.

-y ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer?-preguntó Kisame

-no… mucho… recuerdo que me levanté y bebí agua… ¡ha sí! Ahora que lo dices me pareció notar que estaba contaminada cuando la bebí-dijo Itachi

-se va a enterar quien te allá echo esto-dijo Kisame

Itachi se tumbó sobre Kisame colocando su cabeza en el pecho de este

-no necesito que me defiendas me puedo defender yo solo ya no soy un niño-dijo Itachi

Kisame rió y acarició a Itachi que gruñó en frustración.

-Idiota-susurró cariñosamente Itachi

-angelito…-dijo Kisame besándole en la cabeza.

**DEIDARA Y SASORI**

-oye Dei ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Sasori

-NADA, Un-dijo Deidara sonriendo-solo envenené la bebida de Itachi

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó Sasori alarmado

-tranquilo, no sabrá que fui yo, un

-Deidara ahora tendré que defenderte

-no hará falta-dijo Dei-te digo que no sabrán que fui yo, un

-más te vale-dijo Sasori abrazándolo

Mañana escribo más es que me echan ya del ordenador ja, ja.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR (L) me alegraron el DíA!


	3. DuDA

**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece…. Blablablá… y eso… :)

**Pues parejas**: Kisaita, y Sasodei.

**DUDA**

Cuando Sasori y Deidara regresaron de la misión, Sasori se fue a la habitación a tumbarse un rato ya que estaba cansado, y Deidara se fue a beber agua a la cocina, donde se encontró con Itachi.

-Hola Deidara-dijo Itachi serio.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Deidara de mala gana

-se que fuiste tú el que trató de envenenarme, pero no te mataré, si me ayudas.

-ps… me da igual si me matas no te pienso ayudar, un

-vale… ¿pero y si al que mato es a tu novio?

Deidara se alarmó.

-vale, está bien, ¿Qué quieres qué haga?, un

-quiero conseguir que Kisame se acueste conmigo-dijo Itachi

-¡¿Qué?

-Deidara ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir?-preguntó Sasori levantándose de la cama

-me encontré con Itachi y nos quedamos hablando

-¿Qué?-preguntó preocupado Sasori-¿te hizo algo?

-no tranquilo-Dijo besando a Sasori.

-¿pasa algo? Estas muy pálido…-dijo Sasori

-no solo… un tanto…. No sé, estoy bien.

Itachi se quedó en bóxers sobre la cama esperando que viniera su novio.

Pero Kisame tardó demasiado en venir, y Itachi se quedó dormido en la cama solo en bóxers.

Ya muy tarde cuando entró Kisame y le encontró sobre la cama, no pudo evitar pensar que hacía alguien tan joven y hermoso como Itachi con él.

Kisame se acercó al chico y acaricio su mejilla, luego lo cogió con delicadeza par ano despertarlo y lo metió en la cama tapándolo con las sabanas.

EL tiburón se metió en la cama junto a Itachi y pasó su brazo por la fina cintura del chico que se sentía tan bien bajo su brazo y lo acercó hacía él haciendo que el chico posara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Cuando Itachi despertó sobre el tiburón recordó haberse quedado dormido y se maldijo.

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi acariciándolo tratando de despertarlo-e Kisame….

Kisame abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró a Itachi sobre él.

-¿has dormido bien?-le preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa.

-si-dijo Kisame

-ayer te estaba esperando-dijo Itachi jugando con su pelo con un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro.

Kisame estuvo que apartar la vista de él, para no arrojarlo sobre la cama y hacer lo que él le prometió que no haría.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no soy de cristal?-le pregunto Itachi acariciándole la mejilla a Kisame.

Kisame agarró al chico y lo tumbó en la cama poniéndose el encima del sorprendido moreno.

-cada gesto que haces estoy más convencido que eres un muñequito de cristal-dijo Kisame acariciando el pelo del chico.

-Ki… Kisame-dijo Itachi avergonzado escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

Kisame con delicadeza le quitó las manos de la cara.

-nunca te tapes de mi…-le dijo el tiburón besándolo dulcemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-tengo la sensación e que mi plan no ha funcionado, un-dijo Deidara abrazado por su novio en la cama

-¿he? ¿qué dices? No te entiendo Dei, ¿puedes explicarme un poco de que va eso que has dicho?

-no puedo, un-dijo Deidara

Sasori besó a Deidara dulcemente

-¿y ahora?-preguntó

-no, un-dijo Deidara sonriendo

Sasori comenzó a besar su cuello y lamerlo de vez en cuando

-¿y ahora?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-n…no-dijo Deidara

Sasori decidió irse a lo fácil y metió sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de Deidara acariciándolo sobre los bóxers, haciendo a Dei gemir.

Sasori de repente paró.

-¿Por qué paras, un?-preguntó Deidara

-m… dímelo

-si sigues…, un

-si me lo dices….

-pues vales-dijo el rubio-es que Itachi quería hacerlo con Kisame pero Kisame no quiere porque piensa que le hará daño y me pidió consejo y dije que lo esperara en bóxers en la cama y le sorprendiera peor creo que no funcionó porque no oí nada, un

Sasori se quedó mirándole un rato tratando de no reírse de Itachi.

-¿no vas a seguir?-preguntó Dei

-Suplícame-dijo Divertido Sasori

-¡Sasori!-dijo Dei enfadado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué pretendías hacer ahí medio desnudo ayer encima de la cama? ¿Coger un resfriado?-preguntó Kisame mientras Itachi se vestía.

-no… ponerme sexy para que tu…

Kisame comenzó a reírse.

-¿qué? ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-preguntó enfadado Itachi

-que tu siempre estas sexy-dijo Kisame riéndose

-¿he?-dijo Itachi rojo.

-¿quieres ir a desayunar princesa?-le preguntó Kisame abrazándolo por la espalda.

-no soy una princesa-se quejó Itachi intentando zafarse del agarre del más alto.

-lo que tú digas-dijo Kisame besando el cuello de Itachi haciendo que se calmara.

Kisame cogió a Itachi de la mano y se lo llevó a desayunar.

Un rato después Sasori y Deidara también fueron a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Itachi miraba Deidara, y Deidara se ponía rojo y desviaba la mirada.

"_¿Por qué mira tanto a Deidara? ¿y por qué se sonroja Deidara? Un momento… a lo mejor ellos están juntos… no, no puede ser, pero a lo mejor si… y fue por eso por lo que estaba en bóxers ayer en la cama y me mintió, por que los dos son muy lindos. Sobre todo Itachi, pero… entonces… ¿está con Deidara?"_ pensó Kisame.

Kisame se levantó enfadado de la mesa y se fue.

-si me disculpáis-dijo de mala gana marchándose hacia su cuarto.

Itachi se quedó mirando extrañado a Kisame marcharse pero en cuanto despareció tuvo la oportunidad de decirle algo a Deidara.

-NO funciono-dijo Itachi mirando al rubio-me quedé dormido.

-¡Pues no te quedes dormido!-le dijo Deidara

-No pude evitarlo, tardó mucho en venir. ¿Ahora qué?

-no se, un mi trabajo contigo ya terminó.

-no creas que te libraras tan rápido.-le dijo Itachi enfadado

-vale, ya está bien, Deidara ¿por qué no ayudas al chico y os calláis ya?-dijo Sasori aburrido

-si Sasori, un.

Deidara agarró a Itachi del brazo para llevárselo a una habitación en la que hablar más tranquilos.

Kisame iba a salir de su cuarto a la cocina cuando vio a los dos chicos. (Deidara cogido del brazo de Itachi y llevándoselo a algún lado.)

**KISAME's POv**

Cuando me había convencido de que no podía ser, veo a Deidara cogiéndole del brazo a mi Itachi, un momento ¿sigue siendo mi Itachi?

Deidara se lo llevaba a algún lado, seguro que para…

¡No! ¡NO puede ser!

Me dirigí a la cocina y vi a Sasori mirando por donde se habían ido Deidara e Itachi.

¿Él también sabía que su novio lo engañaba?

-hola Sasori, ¿pasa algo?-le pregunté

-no-dijo mirándome

-¿sabes dónde están Itachi y Deidara?-le pregunté tratando de sacarle información.

-se han ido a hablar a solas a la habitación de Dei.-me dijo

-¿por qué?-le pregunté.

-Porque Itachi quiere hacer…-dijo Sasori

-¿Qué quiere hacer qué?-le pregunté

-nada, olvídalo, lo dije sin pensar-me dijo marchándose

-¡espera Sasori!-le dije

Pero Sasori ya se había ido ignorándome.

Así que Sasori también lo sabía.

A lo mejor es que Itachi se cansó de mi, pero no me extrañaría, el es tan… hermoso, perfecto. La única razón por la que me levantaba pro las mañanas era por ver su precioso rostro una vez más, pero ahora que no puedo…

¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Quizás el solo quería hacerlo y como conmigo no lo dejé se fue con otro…

Pero me lo podía a ver dicho a la cara.

Me fui hasta la habitación de Deidara, para aclarar las cosas los 3, ya que Itachi también esta ahí y oí ruidos en la habitación.

-tómame-le oí a Deidara decir.

Luego se oyó algo caer al suelo.

-¡ha!-dijo Deidara

¡No puede ser! ¡Lo están haciendo!

Entré de golpe a la habitación para ver si era lo que yo me pensaba, y me encontré a Itachi encima de Deidara.

Si, definitivamente Deidara estaba con Itachi…

Ya mi vida no tiene mucho sentido… nos e si quiero tenerle de compañero si quiera.

No podría estar con él sabiendo que yo le sigo amando pero él a mí no.


	4. nada es lo que parece KISAME!

Parejas: SASODEI, KISAITA.

**Nada es lo que parece**

-¡Kisame!-exclamó Itachi-esto no es lo que pare…

Itachi no pudo terminar la frase porque Kisame ya se había marchado.

-mierda… ¡muchas gracias Deidara!-dijo sarcásticamente

-lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, un-le contestó el rubio

**ITACHI's POV**

Arrastré a Deidara hasta su cuarto para que Sasori no escuchara los vergonzosos consejos, y también por si venía Kisame y nos oía.

Si Kisame nos oía realmente sería vergonzoso.

-bueno…-dijo Deidara sentándose sobre la mesilla de noche-¿qué puedes hacer?

-¿Qué es esto un casting?-le pregunte.

-vale, vale, de acuerdo, lo siento, déjame planteártelo de otra forma, un-dijo Deidara-quizás debas decir algo a Kisame para conseguir que…

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunté interrumpiéndole

-pues… ¡TOMAME!-dijo Deidara en voz muy alta para mi gusto.

Deidara movió la mano por la mesilla para coger algo pero golpeó a la lámpara empujándola a caer sobre su pie.

-¡ha!-exclamó el rubio

Dei comenzó a agarrarse el pie con una mano quedando a la pata coja, y debió de ser que en un momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-¡ahí!-volvió a gritar.

Le tendí mi mano para que se levantara y dejara de hacer el imbécil y el la acepto.

Deidara debía pesar más de lo que yo pensaba o yo haberme quedado sin fuerzas, porque en vez de poder levantarle caí al suelo encima de él.

Ese estúpido no sabe hacer nada bien, quizás no deba pedirle ayuda solo está empeorando las cosas me parece a mí.

Justo en ese momento entró Kisame por la puerta.

A bueno por lo menos me ayudara a levantarme. ¿He? ¿Por qué pone esa cara?

¡No puede ser! Se piensa que yo y el idiota este…

**FIN DE ITACHI's POV**

Itachi Salió corriendo tras Kisame que se encerró en su habitación.

-Kisame-dijo llamando a la puerta-Kisame tenemos que hablar lo que viste no es lo que tú piensas

Itachi le había hecho mucho daño a Kisame, que ahora mismo estaba con el corazón roto.

-ya, claro…-dijo Kisame

-por favor ábreme la puerta para que podamos hablar-dijo dulcemente Itachi.

Kisame abrió la puerta.

-lo que pasó en verdad fue que…

-no me des explicaciones-dijo Kisame interrumpiéndole-esta noche me buscaré otro sitio en el que dormir, puedes estar tranquilo-dijo Kisame

-per... pero… Ki…-dijo dolido Itachi

-quizás también quieras un nuevo compañero, mañana hablaremos con Pein-dijo Kisame fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kisame salió de la habitación y avanzó hacia él salón.

-pero… Kisame, yo te amo-alcanzó Kisame a oír a su ángel.

EL tiburón estaba enfado con el chico pero más con el por no haberse dado cuenta…

"mi ángel… como voy a echarte de menos, a ti, y a tu dulce rostro que me gusta mirar por las noche, y tus apetitosos labios que tanto me gusta probar, suave piel que me gusta acariciar, tu cabello, es tan suave y liso…, tus ojos negros… ¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti?"

Kisame bebió unas cuantas copas y después se fue a acostarse antes de tiempo.

Itachi ni siquiera podía dormir, él no paraba de llorar, no se podía creer que por esa tontería fuera a perder a alguien que tanto amaba.

-Kisame… Kisame... no puedo…. dormir si no... Estás a mi lado… ya no…-decía Itachi entre sollozos

Kisame sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla al mirar al lado de la cama de Itachi y no verle.

Itachi siempre estaba ahí cada vez que Kisame se giraba, ahí estaba Itachi mirándolo sonriente.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..**

Itachi no había podido dormir, y Kisame en cambio gracias a sus copas pudo conciliar el sueño.

Kisame salió a desayunar y se encontró con Sasori.

-¿y Deidara? ¿Descubriste lo que hacía y ya no está contigo?-le preguntó Kisame

-¿por qué haría eso? Dei está en la cama, tiene un pie vendado, la verdad, se hizo mucho daño.-dijo Sasori un tanto triste

-¿pero no te importa lo que hacía?-le preguntó curioso Kisame.

-pues no la verdad, no me importa demasiado, que quisiera ayudar a tu novio-dijo Sasori

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? El te estaba engañando

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Deidara estaba ayudando a Itachi, porque Itachi quería que te acostaras con él, y Deidara por aluna razón que desconozco le ayudó-dijo Sasori

-¿de…? ¿De qué hablas? Pero… si cuando los vi… Deidara estaba debajo de…

Sasori le explicó al confundió Kisame lo que había pasado.

Kisame al darse cuenta de eso se sintió muy mal por haber desconfiado de Itachi, y fue corriendo a buscarle a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación y la imagen que vio le partió el corazón.

Itachi estaba con ojeras, lágrimas, y ojos rojos de llorar.

Kisame abrazó a Itachi.

"es un sueño, estoy seguro, pero por favor no me dejes despertar" pensó Itachi aferrándose a Kisame escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este.

Kisame iba a separarse un poco de Itachi para poder mirarle a la cara pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Itachi se abrazaba a él más fuerte y no le dejaba moverle, hasta que Kisame se rindió.

-Itachi… lo siento… soy un imbécil, perdóname…-dijo Kisame moviendo una mano de la espalda de Itachi hasta su cabello para acariciarlo.

Ese cabello que Kisame pensó que jamás tocaría de nuevo se volvía a sentir tan bien bajo su tacto…

-Kisame-dijo Itachi cuando más lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Kisame al final consiguió separar ligeramente a Itachi de si para mirarlo.

-¿has dormido bien?-le preguntó Kisame preocupado cuando vio las ojeras

Al oír esto más lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

Kisame cogió a Itachi en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación para tumbarle sobre la cama.

-no me dejes Kisame-dijo Itachi agarrando la mano de este

-no lo voy a hacer mi ángel, nunca más lo voy a hacer, perdóname-dijo Kisame elevando la mano de Itachi para besarla.

Itachi por fin pudo dormirse, aun que no quería por si al abrir los ojos descubría que todo había sido un sueño.

Horas después cuando despertó se encontró con Kisame aún mirándolo con su mano entre las suyas, rozando los labios del tiburón.

-Itachi…-dijo al ver que el joven abría los ojos-Sasori me contó todo lo que había pasado, siento haberme comportado así.

Itachi sonrió y se levantó para besar a Kisame.

Kisame al ver esto lo abrazó.

-m… Kisame no se qué haría sin ti… creí que no sobreviviría-dijo Itachi

Kisame tumbó a Itachi sobre la cama y se colocó encima.

El tiburón besó a Itachi, probando los labios que pensó no volvería a saborear, acarició su suave piel y su liso cabello, besó su rostro y se quedó contemplándolo.

-m… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó dulcemente Itachi

-mi ángel-dijo Kisame dejando escapar una lagrima-que precioso eres… dijo besando su mejilla-pensé que jamás volvería a poder tocarte-le susurró al oído.

Itachi se sonrojó y trató de no apartar la mirada avergonzado.

-sabes demasiado bien-le dijo Kisame besando sus labios dulcemente, luego dejó suaves besos en la mandíbula del morenos hasta llegar a su cuello que también besó.

Itachi agarró la capa de Kisame y la apretó muy fuerte.

-¿quieres comer algo?-le preguntó Kisame acariciándole

-no estaría mal-le sonrió Itachi.

* * *

Gracias por comentar ^^ continuo?


	5. el nuevo plan de itachi

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

YAOI boyxBOY ¿Qué SI NO?

**El plan de Itachi, otro más.**

Itachi lo había decidido, esta noche, su novio, aquel tiburón al que tanto amaba por fin se acostaría con él.

Y tenía un plan.

_Primer paso, echar a todos de la cueva._

Itachi fue a buscar a Kakuzu y Hidan y se los encontró discutiendo como siempre.

-te dije que no-dijo tranquilo Kakuzu.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡SOLO NECESITO UN POCO DE DINERO PARA COMPRARME UN….! ¡Y TU QUE QUIERES AHORA COMADREJA!-preguntó enfadado Hidan mirándolo

-quisiera que mañana abandonarais la cueva-dijo Itachi calmado, pero serio.

-¡¿y por qué cojones íbamos a hacer eso si puede saberse?-preguntó Hidan alterado.

-te daré dinero-dijo Itachi mirando a Kakuzu

-trato hecho-dijo el hombre enmascarado.

-¡que! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Que gilipollez es esa! ¡¿y qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó Hidan

-te aburrirás mañana aquí sin Kakuzu

-¡JA! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Estaré mejor sin el viejo ese!

Itachi solo bufó y abandonó la habitación, buscando la de Sasori y Deidara.

-Oíd, me gustaría que mañana abandonarais la cueva-dijo Itachi a los novios

Sasori estaba sentado sobre la cama, con Deidara sobre sus piernas, apoyando a cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿y por qué lo haríamos, un?-preguntó Deidara

-bueno, no es tan mala idea, podemos hacer un picnic, o algo así, siempre viene bien salir de la rutina-dijo Sasori acariciando el pelo de Deidara haciendo que se sonrojara

-está bien, un.

Itachi abandonó la habitación buscando la de Tobi y Zetsu, y oyó que de la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan salían gemidos.

-Tobi, Zetsu, si mañana por la mañana os vais, le daré dinero a Zetsu para que te compre un helado-dijo el moreno

-¡YUPI!-dijo Tobi-¡ZETSU-SAN LE COMPRARÁ UN HELADO A TOBI POR SER UN BUEN CHICO!

Zetsu suspiró.

-Está bien… **Pero más te vale no cansarme Tobi**-dijo Zetsu

Tobi asintió y se abalanzó a abrazar a Zetsu.

Itachi se encontró con Kakuzu por el pasillo.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Hidan y yo, mañana nos iremos.-le dijo Kakuzu

-bien-dijo Itachi.

Itachi fue a visitar a Konan.

-Konan-dijo Itachi

-¿si Itachi?-preguntó Konan

-podríais tu y Pein no estar aquí por la mañana…-dijo Itachi

-m… ¿por qué?

-bueno… pues verás… quería estar a solas con Kisame-dijo Itachi sincerándose.

***DURANTE LA CENA***

-¡SI! Zetsu y Tobi se van mañana a comer helado-dijo Tobi

-Pues Danna y yo nos vamos de Picnick que es mejor, un-le dijo Deidara

Sasori soltó una risa.

-¡HA!-dijo Deidara mirando ofendido a su novio- ¿y tú de qué te ríes?

-te ves muy mono-dijo Sasori dejando de reír para sonrojar al rubio.

-Ca…cállate…-dijo Deidara apartando la mirada.

-oye, Kakuzu, ¿A dónde vamos tu y yo mañana?-preguntó Hidan tratando de ser amable

-a algún sitio que no cueste dinero-le contestó Kakuzu sin mirarle

-¡¿qué? ¡MALDITO VIEJO AVARO! ¡NO TE VAS A GASTAR NI UN DURO NI SIQUIERA EN NUESTRA CITA!-Hidan al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó

-¡U! HIDAN, ¿Qué cita?-preguntó Deidara en un tono de burla

-¡cállate rubia!-le dijo Hidan

-calla te tu, religioso estúpido, un-dijo Deidara ofendido.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?-preguntó Hidan Levantándose de la mesa

-¡Lo que oíste!-dijo Deidara levantándose también y cruzando miradas llenas de odio con Hidan.

-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR BARBIE!-dijo Hidan

-¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!-dijo Deidara

Pero antes de que pudieran pegarse sus respectivas parejas los agarraron para que no lo hicieran.

-tranquilo Dei… no hagas caso a ese estúpido…-le susurraba Sasori al oído

-venga ya Hidan, cálmate…-le decía Kakuzu a Hidan (¡ho! ¡Dios! ¡Ahí que ver que sensible y considerado es Kakuzu!)

Sus respectivas parejas al fin consiguieron calmarles y todos volvieron a sentarse.

Pero claro, esta vez, Deidara encima de Sasori escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de este, y Hidan sobre Kakuzu reposando la cabeza en sus hombros.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico Zetsu! ¡Tobi no pelea!-dijo Tobi feliz.

-si Tobi ya lo veo…-dijo Zetsu

***A la hora de dormir***

Kakuzu y Hidan se habían ido a la habitación, a… "hablar" (je, je)

Sasori y Deidara también, probablemente a acurrucarse juntos en la cama con Sasori acariciando al rubio en todo momento.

Zetsu y Tobi también se habían marchado juntos a la habitación, Jashin sabe a hacer que.

Itachi se había metido en la cama esperando a Kisame.

Las horas pasaban y Kisame no venía, e Itachi tenía ganas de dormir, pero si no estaba a su lado el tiburón le resultaba imposible.

Itachi tenía la garganta seca así que se levantó a beber agua.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido el estúpido ese?" se preguntaba Itachi bebiendo agua en la cocina.

Cuando dejó la botella en su sitio se sobre saltó al sentir unos brazos rodearle, pero en seguida se relajó al recordar a quien pertenecían.

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?-preguntó Kisame hundiendo su cara en el pelo de Itachi.

-lo mismo te preguntó-dijo Itachi

-pues, veras, Pein me hizo hacerle un favor, y me llevó más tiempo de lo que me esperaba

Itachi se removió entre los brazos de Kisame para poder girarse y mirarlo.

-Kisame… mañana por la mañana estas aquí ¿no?

-claro Itachi-dijo Kisame besándolo dulcemente

Ambos fueron profundizando el besó, y Itachi se puso de puntillas para pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Kisame mientras este lo agarraba de la cintura.

Por desgracia de ambos, el beso terminó por falta de aire.

-Itachi… hueles bien…-dijo Kisame besando el cuello de Itachi-aunque… como siempre de bien supongo…-dijo volviendo a besarlo

Kisame se apartó un poco de él, para mirar alegre el sonrojo que había provocado en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-eres lo más lindo del mundo-dijo Kisame abrazándolo con fuerza y haciéndole ponerse más rojo aún-pero debo tener cuidado de no romperte…-dijo Kisame-a los niños hay que tratarlos con delicadeza-dijo acariciando el rostro del Uchiha.

-¡te he dicho que yo no…!-la protesta del moreno la interrumpieron los labios de Kisame que se posaron sobre los suyos.

-vamos… te llevaré a la cama estarás cansado-dijo Kisame

Itachi le indicó que si con la cabeza y Kisame lo cogió en brazos.

Kisame tumbó a Itachi en la cama y lo tapó con las mantas para luego colarse el entre ellas.

Itachi se giró y abrazó a Kisame apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-buenas noches, Kisame-susurró Itachi antes de dormirse

-buenas noches mi niño-dijo Kisame pasando su mano por el pelo del chico.

"_si, pero ya verás mañana…" _pensó Itachi sonriendo malvadamente para sus adentros.


End file.
